The present invention generally relates to circuits, and more specifically, to using a charge pump for a distributed voltage passgate with high voltage protection.
In today's environment, computing and electronic devices include microprocessors having a plurality of processing cores. These large multi-core chips can independently power each of the processing cores based on the requirements of one or more current tasks. Each core can have different power requirements and can operate in different combinations. An increase in the number of cores of a microprocessor increases the processing capability and also increases the power consumed by the microprocessor to drive each of the processing cores. When a processing core is not needed, the core can be powered off to increase power savings of the multi-core chip.